Gold cages and raven birds
by bellabambina248
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get married? SasuNaru, oneshot.


Hello Everyone,

Long time no see. This is a one shot that was originally going to be a series. It was going to be a bunch of Sasu/Naru roll plays, but I decided that I will leave that for later.

This story might not be everyone's cup of tea. Unlike most stories out there, it doesn't start with Naruto discovering his sexuality, or the couple falling in love. It's about a relationship falling apart, and then being put together again. It's a SasuNaru.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

"**Gold cages and raven birds"**

Sasuke waited in traffic, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. It felt as if he had been waiting for ages and ages. The light was still red, and it was getting on his nerves. He glanced to the left, and a hot brunette was checking him out from his pink Ferrari. The man licked his lips at Sasuke, and the Uchiha smiled back.

Immediately, the radio blasted out in static. Sasuke glowered at it, pushing the power button franticly, but to no use. He looked back to check the hot guy once more, yet the man strangely shot him a look of disgust before driving off.

More irritated now, Sasuke returned his attention to the radio. Now, a regular program was on. A little too late; the hot guy was already gone.

**Ring Ring**

Sasuke pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket. A private number was calling him. Who could it be? He thought, and hesitantly answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations! You are the tenth caller."

"But I didn't call-"

"You have won a full-optional Naruto, sponsored by Iruka and the gang. He chatters non-stop, redecorates your home in orange, and gives you blue balls. He will ruin your life! Congratulations!"

"No! I don't want him! I don't want him!" Sasuke shouted into the phone, before the car door suddenly opened, and Naruto hopped in.

"I saw you looking at that guy earlier!" The blond glared, almost bearing fangs.

"I wasn't! I promise!"

"God! You're so aloof. You never listen to me talking. You don't care about my feelings," Naruto shouted.

"I do-"

"Listen to me! Listen to me!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke clenched his chest. His breathing was getting shallower, and his heart rate was up through the roof. Was he hyperventilating? What was Naruto shouting? Everything was suddenly muted.

"Naruto," he spoke, but the other's lips kept moving. "Naruto," he repeated but got no response. Was he the one on mute? He stared down at his crotch for a second, before putting his hands into his boxers and pulling a gun out. He pressed it to Naruto's head as the other ranted, and pulled the trigger.

He stared at the pile of blood left in the chair; Naruto's lips swam in as they chattered still. He aimed the gun again, and fired. Suddenly, he was aware of the very warm blood spatter dripping on his cheek. He wiped it away. Not red? What…?

**XXXXX Out of nightmare XXXXX**

Sasuke wiped Naruto's drool away from his cheek, as he pushed his husband off of him. Did Naruto really have to sleep on top on him every night? Right when he was deliberating this thought, Naruto rolled back over him.

"Naruto!"

"Shhhh!" Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

He pushed the blond off of him once more, before escaping to the bathroom. In front of his mirror, he gulped down two painkillers. Once the cabinet mirror door was closed, he could see himself clearly; Black circles under his eyes, frown wrinkles between his brows even though he was still in his mid twenties. He hissed at himself, before looking down his pants.

"Not again," he frowned. He came again in his pants. Something about ejaculating to the thought of killing Naruto bugged him. But then again, his company therapist had told him that dreams were merely symbolic, and that he shouldn't worry.

He cussed under his breath, taking his pants off and throwing them onto a pile in one of the corners. He adjusted himself on the toilet seat, reached for one of Naruto's many bathroom magazines.

"Ten ways to reignite the spark in your marriage," Sasuke read, before snickering at the irony. How could Naruto be the author of such an article albeit they hadn't had sex for almost three months, he wondered.

Sasuke then froze, as Naruto busted through the door, and started to brush his teeth.

"Good morning," the blond mumbled with a mouth full of foam. He then turned to look at Sasuke squatting on the toilet. "You're reading my new article?"

"I asked you before not to barge in when I'm-"

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Naruto said nonchalantly.

Sasuke looked back down at the magazine and then stated, "Number five in your article is to always try to look your best. Being married for a long time is no excuse to letting yourself go."

"Don't worry. You look very pretty."

Sasuke shook his head, frustrated and almost in despair. "Maybe we should go to the therapist Iruka recommended."

"Why?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "You've been sitting there a long time. I told you to eat more fiber."

"Naruto!"

"What? I worry about you, up to these sort of things."

"You say things like this, and I don't know how to answer you."

"I love you is enough."

"You say them to shut me up."

"Oooh, the mightily Uchiha is being honest about his feelings," Naruto started to strip.

"I'm being serious."

The blond got into the shower, and closed the curtain. "You know what I think our problem is?"

"It's obvious-"

"Your therapist. He puts ideas into your mind. But you know what, you wouldn't pay him if he made you think everything was A-Okay."

"I don't pay him. He's the company councilor."

"I'm telling you, therapists create problems, not solve them. Didn't you hear the stories about therapists convincing people that they were molested as kids, and turns out they never were."

Sasuke opened the curtain and stepped in next to Naruto. "Hn."

"Aren't you happy?" Naruto asked, staring Sasuke in the eye for a second.

The raven ogled back at Naruto. His old self would have said it bluntly. He would have admitted that he was suffocating. But that wasn't him anymore. Hurting Naruto, or risking to lose him was just like chopping his legs because they weren't running fast enough.

"You're not going to answer?" Naruto leaned back against the wet wall, eyes tearing up.

A ball of fur clustered in Sasuke's throat. Why was he feeling guilty for being unhappy? He didn't want Naruto to cry, and if he admitted the truth…

"I'm happy," he lied. "I just think we need to make some changes."

"Like?"

"Like not seeing each other in the bathroom."

"We both know we are not Barbies. We have normal body functions like-"

"It's not sexy," Sasuke tried to explain. He was already frustrated. They had had this conversation before, a million times maybe, but to no avail. "We're just letting ourselves go."

"Fine. If you're going to make a big deal about it; you can have your bathroom time," Naruto spat a little irritated. "But I told you we need another bathroom, because you take forever and you use all of the hot water."

"Fine, wait here until I go pick the money off the money tree, and buy a house," Sasuke mocked.

"You're an accountant. Can't you look through our-"

"Well maybe if you didn't invest all of our savings behind my back, and-"

"He said it was good investment. I wanted to surprise you!"

"Oh, you surprised me." Sasuke mocked again, noticing how Naruto's features changed at the mention of the topic. "I should have never let you handle any money."

Naruto looked away, a little hurt by the other's statements. "You promised you'd stop blaming me. That was two years ago."

"And yet we're living in a shithole till the day."

"You can be a bastard sometimes."

"Well, at least I'm not an idiot all the time."

They both froze. Silently, they stared at their feet, water running down their legs and through their toes. They both hated to fight. They both hated chunking spiteful words at each other, and digging skeletons out of closets. They both ended up hurt, but somehow, fighting had become addictive. Was it sadistic of them? Was it masochistic? It didn't matter what it was though. Assigning labels to it was a waste of time.

Sasuke slowly leaned over to shut the water off, in his peripheral vision watching Naruto begin to cry. He made him cry again. Didn't he say he wasn't going to do it anymore? He thought.

"It's…" He whispered. "I looked over our bills, and it's not so bad," he tried to make it right. And since he couldn't rewind time…

"I screwed up," Naruto rubbed his eyes, red from the tears. "You have all the right to hate me."

"C'mon. Naruto. I don't hate you."

"Two years ago, you would have hugged me if you saw me crying."

Sasuke stuttered a little before ranting an excuse, "Well, we've been together a long time. I don't have to do or say something for you to get how I really feel."

"Yes, and I get that you hate me now," Naruto ran off.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke sighed. It wasn't worth his breath. He'll probably end up hurting him more if he chased after him.

**XXXXXXX**

Sakura poked Naruto in the head, before pushing his keyboard out of the way, and resting her behind onto Naruto's desk. She crossed her legs, smiling naughtily at the blond. "So, how did you big day go?"

Naruto continued to suck his juice, before mumbling, "What big day?"

"What was it; you wood anniversary?"

"Wood?"

"Yeah fifth anniversary. What did you do? Fuck like rabbits? Did you do the position I told you about?"

Naruto sighed, "We just watched a movie."

"You got him a gift at least, right?"

"We thought it'd be wiser to pay our bills instead of wasting money buying each other stuff we don't need," he tossed the juice box into the bin. "That reminds me, I've got an deadline in two hours. Mind if you get your butt off my desk."

Sakura frowned, "How can you not celebrate your anniversary! No wonder you're depressed. You don't even smile anymore."

"Sakura, I need to get the article done-"

"Naruto!"

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, "What?"

She bit her lip, troubled with what she was about to confess, "I'll tell you something, but you have to promise that you won't get upset."

"Is it really necessary?"

"It's uncomfortable for me. I'm doing it for you," she whined. "Just promise."

"Fine."

She licked her lips, before bending down towards him and lowering her voice, "Someone from the 7th floor with Sasuke told me they heard him flirting with that whore Sai."

Naruto chuckled, "That's impossible. He doesn't even like Sai."

"He doesn't have to like him to fuck him."

"Sasuke is not cheating," Naruto explained.

"Not now, but if guys keep throwing themselves at him, and you keep… being the way you are-"

"The way I'm?" Naruto frowned.

"Yes. Naruto, I love you, but seriously!"

"I don't like this conversation anymore," Naruto whispered, frowning.

"You're not the same Naruto you used to be. Sorry, but if you don't do something about it, you'll lose him," she hated tough love, but Naruto needed a wake up call.

"…"

"Why don't you go down to his floor today? You know, for lunch. Show him that you miss him."

**XXXXXXX**

Sai stood behind Sasuke's chair; half listening to Sasuke answer his obviously fake technical question. One long pale finger brushed against Sasuke's shoulder. The raven paused his words momentarily, turning to look at Sai.

"Just a thread," Sai smiled.

Sasuke nodded, turning back to face the screen, and continuing his rant about spreadsheets.

"You're so smart, Naruto must be lucky," Sai commented. "I could never create a spread sheet until you taught me how. You're a good teacher."

Sasuke smiled politely, a little flustered. "You're a good student."

Sai kept his intense gaze, forcing Sasuke to shift in his seat. "How should I repay you?"

"It's my job."

"I insist. Lunch? I know a good restaurant just ten minutes away."

"I might be going up for lunch with Naruto, so…"

"Really? I always see you eating lunch alone? Maybe today will be special?" Sai smirked as he watched his words creep into that little part of Sasuke's brain that held all doubt and insecurities.

Sasuke smiled cracked, "You know what? I think I can go for that lunch after all."

"You won't regret it," Sai smiled, before whispering huskily into Sasuke's ears, "They have a sensual white chocolate soufflé."

Sasuke shifted again in his seat, feeling guilty for the electricity that went right for his groin. After it, it had been months since the last time he had anyone other than his hand. Anything could turn him on. It wasn't Sai in particular, he tried to convince himself.

"I'll pick you up in an twenty minutes," Sai stated as he left the office.

Sasuke turned towards his computer, trying to refocus his attention into the documents in front of him. Yet, he could only think of Sai lips around him. He started to breath deeply, desperately hoping that no one would walk on him in that condition.

He got up, holding a document in front of his crotch, and sped towards the bathroom. Once he had locked himself into a booth, he slipped his hand underneath his pants, and began to relieve himself.

Ten minutes later, he walked back to his office, only to find Naruto waiting for him.

"Surprise!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke froze, gulping, "what are you doing here?"

"Burgers," He held up a paper bag in one hand. "Why are you flushed? Are you coming down with something?" Naruto reached his hand out to touch Sasuke's forehead, the Uchiha evaded the hand in one swift move.

"If you are here because of what happened this morning-"

"Sasuke, I don't want to remember us fighting. I'm here to enjoy my lunch break, with my husband."

Sasuke nodded, "Hmm… I already have plans with some guys from the floor… I didn't know you were coming."

"Can't you cancel?"

"Hn."

"Can I come with?"

"You wouldn't fit in."

Naruto nodded, "Fine. I'll just eat upstairs then."

Just when Naruto was about to walk out of the door, Sai walked in. The pale boy almost looked paler when he noticed Naruto, before composing himself, and greeting him.

"Are you ready?" Sai asked Sasuke.

Naruto turned to ogle at Sasuke, whose eyes suddenly became elusive, and unable to stay fixed on anything in particular.

"You're having lunch together?"

"Yeah. I was losing my mind dealing with spreadsheets, and he saved me life. So, I thought I owe him a lunch," Sai explained. "Why don't you come too?"

"No, I think I'll skip lunch today. I suddenly lost my appetite," Naruto forced himself to grin before walking away.

**XXXXXXX**

Sasuke chucked his suitcase into the back, before getting into the driver's seat. He began to drive away, noticing how silent Naruto was. "How was your day?"

"…"

Sasuke sighed, "Are you upset?"

"…"

"He insisted on taking me out to lunch, and I couldn't get out of it."

"…"

"I didn't tell you because I thought you'll over react just like you're doing now."

"…"

"Naruto, say something."

The blond glared at him, " 'The guys', Sasuke? 'Lunch with the guys'."

"I didn't want to upset you," Sasuke explained again.

"Fuck you!" Naruto covered his face, starting to quiver.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not crying."

"Yes, you are."

"Fuck you!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm. "Are you cheating on me?" He pounded against Sasuke's arm again.

"Stop it! You're going to get us into an accident!"

"You're cheating on me!"

"I'm not cheating on you."

"Why would you lie to me then?"

"You overreact! You overreact about anything and everything. Stop being a child!"

"It actually makes a lot of sense now," Naruto began to weep. "The reason you don't want to touch me anymore is because you have someone else on the side, isn't it? Isn't it?"

"You're being unreasonable," Sasuke parked the car the first opportunity he had. "And lower your voice 'cause everyone is staring at us."

"How long have you been fucking him for?"

"Naruto, I'm not cheating!"

"Just admit it! I can't take it anymore!"

Sasuke froze for a second, looking at Naruto as if he was a volcano about to irrupt. He took in a deep breath, "I thought about it, but I swear I didn't do it."

Immediately, Naruto began to punch Sasuke's arm again; Not violently, but enough to satisfy the urge to hurt the other for hurting him first. "Fuck you! Fuck you!"

"Naruto, stop it!"

"How can you do something like this to me?"

"Don't you think I feel guilty about it? Everyday I fight against it, but you're leaving me no other option. You don't even try anymore. Last time we fucked, you just laid there like a dead fish, with greasy hair, and a dirty shirt on. I can't even get off thinking about you anymore! You were the one who ruined me! I loved you and your ruined me, and ruined me life! And I hate you for it, and I can't even get away from you!"

Naruto stared at him in silence, mouth open, and eyes hollow and void. Slowly, he turned away from Sasuke, and opened the car door.

"Naruto, I-I didn't mean. Just- just don't go. Don't go! Naruto," Sasuke tried to grab Naruto, but the blond was already out. He sped outside, still calling the other, and watched as Naruto marched away.

**XXXXXXX**

That night, Sasuke waited in front of his doorstep for Naruto. He would have cried like a baby if he hadn't known that the neighbor was watching him from behind his closed door.

Every time the elevator opened, he stood up, ready to recite his apology. But it was never Naruto, until one in the morning, when the blond walked out of the elevator.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry," he followed the Uzumaki as he unlocked the door to their apartment. "I didn't mean anything of it. I was upset, and I spat out things that I should've never-"

"Sasuke," Naruto said indifferently. "I'm going to make you really happy."

"What?"

Naruto ignored him as he walked into their bedroom, and pulled a suitcase from underneath there bed.

"No! Naruto, no!" Sasuke pulled the suitcase out of the other's hands.

"Sasuke, give it back."

"Don't even think about it!"

"I don't make you happy anymore! _I_'m not happy anymore. Just lets end it here."

"No. No. No. No," Sasuke looked away, his eyes starting to get watery. "We love each other."

"You told me you hated me!" He kicked the ground, feeling like a drama queen.

"I was upset. I didn't mean it," Sasuke clenched the suitcase, ready to beg. If his former self could see him at that moment, it would find him pathetic and un-Uchiha like. But he wasn't his old self. He couldn't lose his family again.

"I don't believe you."

"Don't be unfair! That's not fair punishment!" He began to weep.

"I'm not punishing you! I just-"

"Yes, you are! You're trying to hurt me like I hurt you with my words. Naruto, I'm sorry. I can't lose you. Please!"

"I just want us to be happy," Naruto opened the drawer and pulled a few shirts.

"Stop that! I won't think about any other guys again. Naruto, stop it. Baby. Stop it!"

He tried to pull Naruto back as the other fought against his hold, in an attempt to exit the apartment. "Sorry for making you so miserable."

"I'll be miserable without you. Don't leave!"

"Stop crying," Naruto whispered, his eyes watering as well. "Don't cry."

"Then don't give a reason to. Stay."

Naruto threw his bag onto the ground, before kneading his eyes with closed fists. His shoulders shook, "what happened to us? We used to be so happy."

"It's not too late to go back," he wrapped his arms around Naruto, hauling him closer to his chest.

"You already hate me. I make you miserable."

"No, you don't."

Was he addicted to pain? Sasuke wondered. He guessed he might be a masochist. Or maybe he was like an addict who would keep his habit even after figuring out how destructive it was. Or maybe Naruto was just like a part of him; an appendage of flesh and blood.

"I love you so much," Naruto whispered, his tears soaking Sasuke's clothes, right over his chest.

The raven dug his fingers deep into Naruto's hair, as if making sure he couldn't escape him. "I love you too. Don't worry; we'll make it work."

XXXXXXX

Sasuke waited behind one of the large fixtures, half hiding, eyes eagerly fixed on the company's entrance. He waited for Naruto; for a chance to talk to the boy on the ride up to their offices. It was bitter and painful having to lurk around just to catch a few seconds with the blond, after having him in his side for years. To think that before he felt bored of Naruto sometimes. Sasuke couldn't wrap his mind around it.

He bolted towards Sakura as he saw her walk up the stairs. He drew a fake smile on his face, as he greeted her. "It's been a while," he smiled at her.

She nodded. His smile was not going to fool her. She knew he was never quite fond of her.

"I saw this Dvd yesterday, and I remembered you like romantic comedies-"

""Sasuke, Naruto is doing alright."

"…"

"This is what you were going to ask eventually, right?"

"He didn't come to work yesterday."

"He needs some time away from everything."

Sasuke nodded, his fake smile lost. He understood. He understood very well; Naruto didn't want to be around him anymore.

"His stuff…"

"I'll come by tomorrow, and pick them up."

"Maybe he should come himself. You might miss something."

"Sasuke…"

"I want a chance to talk to him again."

"It is not my choice, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

He tucked his hands back into his pocket, before slowly walking away, head facing the ground. He chose the furthest corner of the elevator, where no one could notice him. He stood silent, his head to heavy to lift up.

The elevator got more vacant as people walked out at their floors, but he waited, way past his. Once he was back at the ground floor, he got out, pressing his hand to his heart. He ran towards his car, jerked the door opened, before realizing it wasn't unlocked yet. The key scratched the metal around the lock as he fuddled with it, hands shaking.

He just couldn't just go on with his life. Impossible. If had known his heart would hurt so much… He could remember Sakura's address clearly, but if he went there, wouldn't Naruto be upset. He wondered.

He pressed the gas paddle, watching as the white lane lines past him by, as if each next one was pulling him to it. The car was parked sideways in a non-parking zone, but he couldn't care less. He skipped steps, before finding himself in front of her pink door. Suddenly, time paused. He shifted on his feet, he gulped, and he bit his lip. Hesitation was suffocating him.

"Go away Sasuke."

He stared at the door. He hadn't knocked yet. "Naruto."

"Go away."

"Were you waiting for me?"

"…"

"I need a word with you."

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't to talk to you anymore."

"Why?"

"I can't!"

"Open up!"

"I can't see you again."

"Yes you can!"

"I can't! I can't! I'll just… fall back," he whispered the last few words.

"Then fall back. I'll catch you," he pressed his forehead against the wood. "Baby, I miss you."

"You are just used to having me there. Give it time. You'll start enjoying-"

"I can't."

"We made each other so unhappy. Sasuke, you said it yourself."

"Don't be an idiot who takes my nonsense seriously."

"It wasn't nonsense."

Sasuke banged his head against the door softly, "Please open the door. I need to see you."

"I can't, baby, I can't," tears obvious in his voice. "Stop tormenting me, and just leave me alone. I can't live with your shadows left in every of corner in my life."

"I'm not leaving," Sasuke backed away from the door, and fell back against the opposite wall. "I'm never leaving."

"I call the security up."

"You'll have to get a restraining order too, and then put me in jail when I violate it."

Naruto chuckled behind the door. "Did you loose your mind?"

"Now I make you laugh. I thought you were the funny one," Sasuke smiled. "Maybe I'm funnier having lost my mind."

"So you did lose it."

"Apparently, I can't be sane without you, even though you drive me insane."

"…"

"Don't you miss our bed?"

"…"

"Naruto."

"I'm here," the blond whispered. "But I'll ignore you from now on."

"You will still know I'm here."

"…"

"Naruto."

"…"

"I replaced all the light bulbs yesterday, with the environment friendly ones, just like you wanted. When I was doing it, I kept thinking, I'm such a horrible husband. You asked me five months ago to replace them, but I brushed it off. I thought I had more important things to do. But, now I understand. Everything important to you should be important to me."

"…"

"And the things I used to complain about… I just know the value of what I had. I want you invade my private space again. I would give half of my life to have you barge into the bathroom, tell me about your day, and give me all sorts of inappropriate advice. I _love_ your little quirks. They give my life taste."

"…"

"Naruto, are you listening to me?"

"…"

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Sai. I admit I was tempted. I was a horny bastard. But he's nothing, nothing compared to you. I'd take you over any other guy any day. I don't care if our sex life- I can't believe I'm saying this out loud. Everyone in the building is probably hearing this- but I don't care if it cooled down a little. I'll just try harder-"

"Sasuke, you are just not used to be alone. It's making you promise compromises you can't keep," Naruto finally spoke.

"These are my compromises! Just accept them! I'll keep them."

"You won't be happy."

"I won't be happy without you. How is breaking it off the solution? I can fix it. We can fix it."

"We are going around in circles."

"Just listen to me-" Sasuke almost begged.

"There is someone else. Okay," Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke's mouth fell. He gulped, "You're lying."

"I love him. We are very happy together. So please let us be."

"Who is this fictional character?"

"You don't know him."

"Did he ever hug you when you couldn't fall asleep, and whisper sweet words in your ears till you did? Did he ever rub you feet when they hurt? Does he-" He froze when he heard Naruto's whimpers from behind the door.

"Please leave!"

"No."

"Shut up!" A neighbor suddenly opened his door, and shouted at two men.

"Sorry!" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke, please leave. The neighbors will get angry. I don't want to create problems for Sakura."

"Then come with me."

"No…"

"I won't give up."

"I'm turning on the TV."

"Can you remember how we met? The minute I saw you, I remember thinking this guy is going to-"

"I can't hear you," Naruto mumbled like a child plugging his ears.

"To be the one. You made me so angry, but…"

"Do we have a problem here?" The neighbor came out once more. It was now clear to Sasuke how buff the other man was. In fact, the man resembled a bull in many ways, including temper and strength.

"It has nothing to do with you," Sasuke stated, getting up and dusting his clothes.

"It does when I can't sleep because of your voice."

"It's eleven in the morning. You shouldn't be sleeping anyway," Sasuke knew better than to antagonize the bull- the man, however he was already on edge personally.

"Are you telling me when I can and can not sleep?" The man marched menacingly towards Sasuke, until their chests touched.

"Back off," Sasuke glared at the other man.

"Make me, or leave."

"I'm not going to leave without my husband."

The other man pushed Sasuke, and Sasuke pushed back. In less than a second, Sasuke was on the ground, getting punching by the man. Sakura's door swung open immediately, Naruto running out.

"Get off of him! Get your hands off of him!" Naruto attempted to restrain the other man, before being tossed to the wall. "I'm calling the police!"

The man stood up, pointing at Sasuke, and blurting out a few menacing words before going back to his apartment.

"Are you okay?" Naruto crawled towards Sasuke, anxious.

"I'm fine."

"Oh my God, you're bleeding!" Naruto bit on his finger.

"Boys fight. I'll be fine."

"You're an accountant. What were you thinking? You don't fight."

"I said I wasn't going to leave without you, and I will keep my word."

Naruto sighed, letting his shoulders slump down. "Come inside, I'll patch you up."

"You're finally inviting me in? I should thank him."

"Sasuke," Naruto whined, helping the other stand.

"You are worried about me. You still love me, I knew it."

"Of course I still love you. That wasn't the issue."

Sasuke laid on the couch, hands tight around Naruto's arms. "I will take care of you."

"Wait here till I get the first aid kit."

"I brought something for you from home," Sasuke smiled, pulling a book out of a bag he was carrying.

Naruto returned, pushed Sasuke deeper into the couch so he could sit more comfortably. "This will burn a little."

"Our album," Sasuke whispered as he opened it. Naruto pretended to ignore the books, but stole quick glances. He smiled at how tidy and neat the photos were placed. Sasuke had organized each of them, with an added note about the time and occasion. Naruto was different, though; he always stuffed them into his wallet until they were full of white creases and grazes.

"I like that one," Sasuke mumbled. "Your birthday two years ago. The costume party."

"Is that Gaara's hand?" Naruto asked, and pointed at the hand on is shoulder.

"Hn," Sasuke sniffled.

"Did you photo-shopped him out of the photo? That's low."

"I don't like him."

"That again?"

"He stares at you too intensely."

Naruto paused before whispering, "You can still get jealous?"

"Don't be silly."

"…"

"I hate it when other guys touch you, or look at you. You are mine."

"Possessive much?" Naruto smiled, before planting a kissing on Sasuke's bandaged forehead. "All done."

"Come back home with me," Sasuke stated taking the other's hand into his, before whispering, "Or did you make up your mind?"

"Its unfair. I was really hurt when you said those things. I felt like I wanted to die, but I didn't stop loving you. It's so unfair."

Suddenly, the sound of two cats mating shrieked through the room. Both men began to laugh.

"How many cats does Sakura have?" Sasuke smirked.

"Too many, and they stare at me when I sleep."

"They're copying me."

"You stare at me when I sleep?"

"All the time."

"Do I snore?"

Sasuke began to laugh out loud. "Not really, but you punch me a lot in your sleep."

"I do? I'm sorry," Naruto glowered. "So what do you think about when you are watching me?"

"Are you fishing for complements?"

Naruto bobbed his head eagerly.

"I don't know what I would do if I woke up and you weren't on top of me."

"Slobbering all over you."

"I use you as a blanket now."

"I'm a human blanket?"

"You are an awesome human blanket. You're morning wood is always pressing against my stomach. It's nice to wake up to."

Naruto punched the other softly in the arm, "Stop teasing."

"Do you think Sakura would mind if I do you right here on the couch?"

Naruto blushed, "Not with so many cats watching."

"It's like shooting amateur porn."

"Pervert!" Naruto struck him again. "You think I'm good looking enough to be a porn star?"

"Hell yeah."

"But you said I turn you off."

"Let me prove to you how much you turn me on,' Sasuke winked, before rolling over Naruto.

"Are we going to be alright?"

"I think so."


End file.
